Réalization
by Syriel1
Summary: Résumé : TRADUCTION. Durant les vacances de Noël de sa sixième année, Potter était la dernière personne que Draco avait prévu de voir arriver sur le seuil de sa porte. Particulièrement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le couloir. Slash Harry P/Tom.J.
1. Chapter 1

Réalisation

Auteur :Ethe

Traduction : Syriel1

Bêta : ally-CIA

Romance – HarryP/TomJ – Chap 2 – Complete

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire appartient à Ethe, J'ai son accord et il se dit flatté que sa fic soit tellement appréciée qu'une française prenne la peine de traduire ses fics, car je ferais ses deux fics.

Résumé : TRADUCTION. Durant les vacances de Noël de sa sixième année, Potter était la dernière personne que Draco avait prévu de voir arriver sur le seuil de sa porte. Particulièrement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le couloir. Slash Harry P/Tom.J.

TRADUCTION DE ETHE = u/2761993/Ethe

CHAPITRE 1

Draco marchait en direction de la porte d'entrée, le carillon annonçant un invité avait sonné. Comme il se dirigeait pour répondre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui ça pouvait être. Blaise était actuellement en Italie avec sa mère, Théo était passé hier, et Pansy avait dit qu'elle viendrait au cours du week-end. Son esprit tournait à mesure qu'il approchait du hall d'entrée, se demandant qui viendrait précisément alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la maison, ceci étant la raison pour laquelle il avait la charge d'accueillir quiconque venait. Il se redressa avant de pénétrer dans le hall, gelant aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait debout à l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée.

"Oh, bonjour Draco", sont les mots du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait parfaitement à l'aise sur le sol de marbre, les mains jointes lâchement derrière son dos. Les cheveux plus longs et sans lunettes , mais les yeux verts qui le regardaient appartenaient très certainement à Harry Potter.

Draco se reprit rapidement et sortit sa baguette, visant le garçon. "Potter", il ricanait. "Que fais tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas être au taudis que ces traîtres à leurs sang appellent une maison?". Harry eut un petit rire. "Non, nous ne séjournons pas au Terrier ce Noël."

"Comme si cela importait," Draco agacé. Harry n'avait pas encore tiré sa baguette.

"Draco," appela une voix alors que des pas faisaient écho dans le hall d'entrée. Il sourit à son père qui apparut dans le porche. "Pourquoi puis-je t'entendre jusqu'à mon bureau?"

"Désolé Père, j' interrogeais Potter sur sa présence dans notre demeure, et sans parler de comment il a réussi à passer les portes".

"Oh," Lucius s'est avancé, les yeux sur Harry. «Mon Sei-Har-Potter," il parvint finalement à opter pour un nom. «Nous ne vous attendions pas. Permettez-moi de vous montrer le chemin."

"Merci, Lucius. J'ai trouvé ma présence inutilisée et ai décidé de passer mon temps à faire quelque chose de plus significatif." Harry rit, emboîtant le pas derrière Lucius comme l'aîné fait son chemin du hall.

"Digne de ce nom tu veux dire,» répondit Lucius, se tournant pour ricaner à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui sourit en réponse.

"Père!" Draco s'exclama, se presser au côté de Lucius. «Au nom de Merlin, que se passe t' il?"

" Draco, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon temps à être en ta présence."

"C'était quoi ça, Potter?" il se retourna brusquement, sa baguette visant à nouveau Harry.

"Draco, cesse de te comporter comme un enfant). Va m'attendre dans mon bureau."

"Mais père...".

"Maintenant". Lucius ordonna, se tournant pour regarder froidement son fils.

Harry et Lucius regardaient le jeune homme blond aller dans le sens opposé en grommelant. Lucius soupira quand le garçon tourna à un virage et disparu de la vue.

"Parfois, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui", dit Lucius marchant à nouveau dans le couloir.

"J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle en fait, la façon dont il pointait sa baguette vers moi, comme si c'était une réelle menace."

«Tu peux », l'homme blond soupira de nouveau.

Harry rit doucement. «Il n'est pas si mauvais, il a réussi à tenir son étonnement tenu secret».

«Je dois avouer que ça me gêne de t'appeler Harry, mais je doute qu'il aurait bien pris que je t'appele « Mon Seigneur. "

"Oui, je pense que c'était une sage décision de ta part. Mon nom de famille est généralement plus sûr. Ah, nous sommes arrivés." Il a annoncé, en s'arrêtant à une lourde porte à doubles battants .

«En effet. Si tu as besoin de moi , je serai dans mon bureau, comme toujours."

"Tu ne nous rejoins pas?" Demanda Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

«Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, et je dois aller faire face à Draco."

«Bien sûr,» sourit Harry. «Bonne chance à toi."

Lucius hocha légèrement la tête pendant que Harry ouvrit la porte et entra doucement en refermant derrière lui. Le blond fit demi-tour, se demandant exactement ce qu'il allait dire à son fils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!" Draco demanda dès que son père entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lucius soupira et se dirigea vers le bar d'alcool, se versant quelque chose de fort. «Tu sais que le Seigneur séjourne avec nous, oui?"

"Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu raté le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était chez nous." Lucius lui jeta un regard. «Bien, oui, le Seigneur Elvis est notre autre invité. Qu'en est-il de lui?"

"Potter est là pour le voir."

"Sérieusement?" Lucius a simplement haussait les sourcils. "Oh honnêtement. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire croire que Potter se trouve dans notre manoir pour visiter l'un des meilleurs partisans de notre Seigneur alors que ledit seigneur est actuellement en résidence».

«Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'acceptes ou non, Draco., Il semble qu'ils se sont rencontrés peu de temps avant la fin de votre quatrième année à Poudlard et sont restés en contact depuis. Pour autant que je sache, Potter sait parfaitement où Elvis vit, et il semble complètement imperturbable par cela. "Lucius haussa les épaules. "Potter lui a rendu visite avant, je trouve ça intéressant que vous ne vous soyez pas encore croisés."

Draco renifla, il avait mis un point d'honneur à se faire discret quand ils avaient des invités qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son père le savait, et avait profité de l'occasion . «Oui et bien, je ne veux pas passer trop de temps dans le manoir, je pourrais attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Ou pire, se dit-il, tante Bellatrix. Toute famille qu'elle puisse être, cette femme le faisait flipper et il ne voulait sincèrement pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

L'aîné des Malfoy bu le reste de son verre, debout. "Nous allons devoir poursuivre cette discussion plus tard mon fils. Il appelle, je dois assister notre Seigneur."

"Bien sûr Père,» répondit Draco, se levait comme son père sortait de sa chambre.

Il attendit que les pas de Lucius s' évanouissent avant de se diriger du bureau jusqu'à l'endroit où son père avait emmené Potter. Il bougea rapidement, en essayant de rester silencieux alors qu'il tournait aux virages et passait par différentes portes. Il ralentit quand il entendit des voix, sachant qu'il devait se rapprocher avec précaution afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Eh bien, Lucius? Que voulait le garçon?" Draco se sentit raidir au ton que l'homme utilisait mais s'arrêta rapidement en se demandant ce que son père faisait dans les appartements du Seigneur Elvis. Oui, son père avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé, pas cet homme.

Ce fut alors qu'un rire éclata depuis la salle. "Allons Tom, il est évident qu'il voulait savoir ce que je fais ici. Il n'a jamais été là lorsque je suis venu avant donc il ne savait pas. J'ai trouvé que c'était assez drôle en fait, il avait sa baguette pointée vers moi comme s'il pouvait me causer des dommages! "Harry rit encore.

"C'est vrai?" demanda la voix impérieuse qu'il associait avec Elvis.

"Oh, ne fais pas cette tête," dit Harry. "Comme je le disais, il ne serait même pas en mesure de me toucher. Lucius aurait dû me prévenir sur le fait qu'il avait déjà fait quelque chose puisque j' aurai sans doute guère remarqué. "

«Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur mais honnêtement, je ne trouve pas cela très réconfortant."

«Tu sais Lucius, je pense que je vais devoir commencer à t'ignorer lorsque tu m'appelles comme ça. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Harry ? Nous nous connaissons depuis presque deux ans déjà, essaie d'être moins formel avec moi ".

"Seulement deux?" Draco pouvait presque entendre le sourcil levé de son père, depuis sa place dans la salle.

"Oui, eh bien je ne compte pas les années que tu as passées à essayant de me tuer."

«Et moi, alors?" demanda une voix narquoise qui n'avait pas encore parler. «Tu ne me connaît que depuis un an et demi aussi ?"

"N'en parlons même pas, Merlin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je croyais que nous parlions de Draco et de son penchant pour mettre son petit nez pointu où il ne devrait pas."

En entendant ça, Draco ne pu tout simplement pas se retenir et il avança en jetant la porte du salon ouvert. "Comment oses-tu venir dans cette maison et m'insulter!" il dit avec rage, en regardant la scène devant lui.

Les réactions des personnes assises ne sont pas celles qu'il avait prévu, et c'est un euphémisme, Lucius soupira depuis son siège et laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main. Harry ignora Draco, préférant remuer sa tasse de thé, alors que l'homme assis à côté de lui, Seigneur Elvis, fixait simplement sa tasse. Pourquoi sont-ils assis si proches? se demandait Draco, les yeux rétrécissant en regardant Potter et Elvis, avant de s'élargir en atterrissant sur la voix mystère: Severus Rogue.

"Comme c'est aimable à toi de te joindre à nous», dit Rogue d'une voix traînante, roulant des yeux à l'adolescent se tenant toujours dans l'embrasure. Puis, se tournant vers le père de Draco, «Tu vois Lucius? C'est pourquoi je t'ai conseillé de mettre ces charmes sur les portes."

"C'est noté," Lucius gémit, la tête encore cachée dans sa main.

«Je ne crois pas que j'aie demandé ta présence," Elvis a parlé, les yeux toujours formés froidement sur Draco.

"Comme si j'avais à prendre des ordres de toi dans ma propre maison," Draco rétorqua, en regardant l'homme.

L'effet fut immédiat et embrouilla Draco plus qu'autre chose. Les yeux de l'homme avaient réduit, apparaissants momentanément rouge. Lucius et Severus avaient tous deux de vives inspirations, les yeux fixés sur Elvis. Harry, cependant, paraissait complètement indifférent et but une gorgée de son thé en fermant doucement les yeux.

"Tom, nous devrions nous procurer un peu plus de ce thé. C'est vraiment un chef-d'œuvre."

Les yeux de Elvis, bien qu'encore réduits, glissèrent vers Harry avant de cligner, la trace rouge disparaissant d'eux. "Oui, je pense que nous devrions. Je m'en trouve plutôt friand aussi " dit-il quelque chose dans l'atmosphère semblait se ramollir. Lucius semblait soulagé avec réserve tandis que Severus fixait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec incrédulité. Je ne vous comprendrai jamais vous deux " dit Lucius, respectueusement, se détendre sur son siège.

Harry se mit à rire. "Ce n'est pas grave, le pauvre Severus est tout aussi perdu. Regarde-le, je pense que son visage peut être gelé de cette façon." À ce moment là, Rogue changea son expression pour revenir à celle que Draco connaissait et déplaça ses yeux sur l'adolescent blond.

«Pouvons-nous t'aider Draco?"

"Oui. Vous pouvez commencer par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Merlin! Pourquoi Potter est-il ici? Vivant, en plus! Et depuis quand vous êtes tous ces amis proches ?" il a pratiquement craché, le visage virant au rose. "Je veux dire,... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au bout du couloir!" A ce stade, les quatre encore assis devant la cheminée échangèrent un regard et éclatait de rire, un peu plus de retenue que d'autres.

"Oh mon Dieu," Harry hoqueta, se trouvant de nouveau en mesure de respirer. «C'est inestimable. Je vais devoir montrer ce souvenir à Blaise comme preuve, il ne va jamais me croire."

Rogue leva les yeux. "Ce que vous avez tout deux parié?"

"Tu sauras bien assez tôt», dit Harry, un sourire narquois.

"Vous avez parié sur la réaction du garçon?" Elvis demandé.

"Bien sûr. D'abord, nous avons parié sur le moment où il saurait naturellement. Une fois que j'ai gagné celui-là, il a proposé de parier sur la réaction de Draco, en pensant que l'avoir connu pendant seize ans lui aurait donné l'avantage."

"Évidemment non," soupira Snape. "Est-ce pour cela qu'il chantait constamment la semaine dernière?"

"Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que ce sortilège s'active à chaque fois qu'il entendait, voyait, parlait du mot Gryffondor. Il marchait près de moi ,furieux, puis s'arrêtait et commencer à me chanter une sérénade à la place."

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es à Griffondor déjà, Potter?"

"Parce que ça contribuait à mes objectifs», a déclaré Harry, sourire en coin au professeur de potions.

Rogue leva les yeux. "Évidemment."

«Oh non, ne m'en voulez pas Je n'ai posé aucune question. C'est très bien, continuez à m'ignorer."

«Quel mélodramatique, celui-là," murmura Harry. «Bien, bien. Prend un siège,» dit-il, un fauteuil allant vers lui alors qu'il fit geste de la main vers elle. "Tu te rappelles certainement l'incident pendant la troisième tâche il y a deux ans?"

Draco acquiesça doucement, en regardant inquiet la manière qu' Harry avait de divulguer cela.

"Eh bien, c'est arrivé un peu différemment de la façon que tu l'as entendu", a-t-il dit, en regardant Lucius et Elvis, capturés les yeux de chacun et sourit. "Nous avons ...appris à nous connaître les uns les autres depuis," continua Harry, furtivement un regard sur Elvis.

"Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es là. Je veux dire, franchement, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au bout du couloir!" Draco recommença quand les yeux de Harry bougea et se concentrèrent sur la porte.

"Lucius?" La voix de Narcissa flottait au travers de la porte, comme elle frappa et ouvrit la porte. "Ah bon, vous êtes tous les deux ici. Lucius, j'ai besoin de toi et Draco pour m'aider avec les plans pour le bal"

"Naturellement, ma chérie. Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur,» dit-il, debout en s'inclinant vers Elvis, qui lui a simplement signe de la main. "Viens Draco."

Les yeux de Draco se déplaçaient entre Lucius, Rogue, et sa mère avant d'atterrir sur Elvis, et Potter. Ces deux derniers étaient penchés près de l'autre ayant une conversation chuchotée.

«Oui, je pense que je vais me joindre à vous," Severus annonça en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, Draco se leva également, lançant un dernier regard aux deux sur le divan lorsque la porte se referma.

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu a failli me laisser là-dedans avec eux", Severus se plaignait, marchant devant Draco avec Lucius.

"Oh s'il vous plaît, ils se seraient retenus."

"Exactement. Sauf que ça aurait été pénible pour tout le monde. Je pense que Harry finirait par être sous pression et me virer."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire maintenant ?" Draco coupa

"Oh rien, c'est juste l'habitude avec ces deux-là."

"L'habitude?"

"Draco, pourquoi penses-tu que Potter vient ici?"

"N'est-ce pas ce que je vous ai demandé pendant tout ce temps?"

Les deux adultes se sont arrêtés et échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Draco. «Tu ne sais vraiment pas? Tu ne peux pas le dire?"

"Évidemment non. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était qu'ils étaient assis un peu plus près de l'autre."

"Draco ... ils sont associés."

"J'aurais pu le dire , merci beaucoup."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin. Lucius, tu es trop subtil pour lui. Ils ont des relations sexuelles. Ce type d'association."

Draco regarda simplement, l'incrédulité s'affichant bien trop nettement sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit avant de vite pâlir. "Potter est gay?"

Rogue leva les yeux. «Dépêchons-nous, je ne crois pas que Narcissa prendra bien qu'on la fasse attendre si longtemps."

Harry but une gorgée de son thé que la porte se refermé. "Ce thé est vraiment bon, quand même"

«Je sais, je n'étais pas seulement d'accord avec ta méthode pour me calmer."

Harry fredonnait en accord, tenant sa tasse près de son visage.

"Harry?"

"Tom?"

"Ne joue pas avec moi, gamin."

"Je ne pense pas que tu devrais m'appeler comme ça, surtout quand tu essaies d'entrer dans mon pantalon."

"Pardonne moi d'être irrité après avoir traité avec Draco. Honnêtement, si je ne devais pas prétendre être un seigneur en visite je l'aurais maudit pour avoir été si odieux."

"Vraiment?"

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Tu n'aimais pas ses interrogations plus que moi, ça se voit dans la façon dont tu as convoqué Narcissa."

"Tom?"

"Quoi?"

«Tu réalises que je n'étais pas venu ici seulement pour siroter du thé et parler, pas vrai?" il a demandé, en plaçant sa tasse sur la table.

"Merci Merlin," Tom gémit, se penchant en avant et en plaçant ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Harry, en appuyant sur le plus jeune en arrière sur le canapé.


	2. Chapter 2

Réalisation

Auteur : Ethe

Traduction : Syriel1

Bêta : ally-CIA

Note de la traductrice : Cet histoire appartient à Ethel, J'ai son accord et il se dit flatté que sa fic soit tellement appréciée qu'une française prenne la peine de traduire ses fics car je ferai ses deux fics.

Résumé : Durant les vacances de Noël de sa sixième année, Potter était la dernière personne que Draco avait prévu d'arriver sur le seuil de sa porte. Particulièrement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le couloir. Slash Harry P/Tom. J.

Chapitre 2

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco rencontra à nouveau Harry, après avoir passé lesdites heures à réfléchir à toute la situation. Draco s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, à regarder le poêle où Harry préparait quelque chose.

"Nous avons des elfes de maisons, tu sais, Potter."

"Je sais," dit Harry, se détournant du poêle pour faire face à Draco. "Mais je préfère le faire moi-même."

Draco apprécia l'apparence de Harry pendant qu'il avançait dans la cuisine, s'asseyant à la table et regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il nota que la chemise de Harry n'était qu'à moitié boutonnée et qu'il était pieds nus, ses cheveux ébouriffés plus que d'habitude.

"Du chocolat chaud, Draco?"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Harry se contenta de rire. «Veux-tu un chocolat chaud? Il y en a assez pour une autre tasse si tu le veux."

"Euh, sans vouloir te vexer Potter, mais pourquoi devrais-je croire que tu ne vas pas l'empoisonner avant de me le donner ?"

"Parce que," Harry commença avec amusement, alors qu'il s'écartait pour prendre trois mugs dans l'armoire, « Tom ne me lâcherait pas si j'avais accidentellement empoisonné son chocolat chaud."

Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça et donc d'un air hébété, accepta la tasse qu'Harry lui remit. C'était alors qu'il observait Harry mélanger du sucre dans les deux tasses devant lui qu'il se rappela de lui demander quelque chose.

"Tu es ami avec Blaise?"

«Oui. J'ai vraiment hâte de ce que je vais devoir lui faire faire ensuite."

"Comment est-ce arrivé? D'être amis tous les deux, je veux dire. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot à ce sujet."

Harry rit un peu de là où il était, encore à mélanger le sucre dans une des tasses. "Tom jouait à cache-cache avec moi l'an dernier, et je devais découvrir où il séjournait. J'avais remarqué Blaise les fois où j'ai rendu visite à Tom avant, donc je lui ai demandé où se trouvait le nouveau repaire ».

"Et il te l'a tout simplement dit?" Draco se rassis, un peu inquiet.

"Eh bien non ... Mais ce n'était pas aussi difficile à convaincre que je le pensais, parce qu'il m'avait vu aux repaires aussi. En résumé, j'ai usé d'un peu de manipulation, de chantage, de contraintes et d'habileté pour qu'il me le dise ". Harry sourit alors qu'il s'arrêtait finalement de mélanger le sucre dans le second mug.

Draco pensa que c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il allait obtenir pour le moment. "S'il te plaît dit moi que tu ne vas pas boire ça ...» dit-il en montrant la tasse qui était composé d'au moins un tiers de sucre. Harry rit et but une gorgée de l'autre tasse, se frayant un chemin dans la cuisine.

«Tiens.», dit Harry, remettant à Tom sa tasse. "J'ai rencontré Draco dans la cuisine, il était beaucoup plus calme."

Tom fredonnait, assis sur le lit, et empilait les oreillers derrière lui. "Eh bien, ça constitue certainement une amélioration, peut-être que le gosse s'améliore enfin."

"Peut-être que nous pouvons lui dire qui tu es plus tôt que prévu."

"Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour soudainement passer d'annoncer que tu es gay et que tu baises quelqu'un du camp opposé à lui dire que je suis Voldemort."

"Eh bien ... nous pouvons voir s'il conserve ce secret. Personne ne lui a encore dit de se tenir tranquille, mais si ça ne fait pas la une des journaux demain matin alors je pense qu'il nous est permis de supposer qu'il est plus mature que nous le pensions."

«Peut-être», Tom finalement prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Il grimaça. "T'as fait quoi à ce chocolat ?"

Harry rit et prit une gorgée de sa propre tasse avant de le mettre sur la table de nuit. «J'ai essayé de faire peur à Draco, et j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'énergie." Il prit de Tom la tasse et la plaça à côté de la sienne.

"Vraiment? Pour quoi faire?" Tom demanda-t-il suavement.

«Je pensais à certaines ... activités."

"Qui pense que tu es innocent?" Tom marmonna dans sa barbe alors qu'Harry glissait de sa chemise et son pantalon, se déplaçant vers l'avant pour chevaucher son amant.

Le rire jaillit quand Harry fut retourné et pressé dans le lit moelleux. «Celui qui me connaît réellement,» répondit-il, en soulevant sa tête pour embrasser l'homme au-dessus de lui.

On était le vingt-neuf quand Blaise pénétra dans le Manoir Malfoy, de retour d'Italie. Il était en train de remettre son manteau à un elfe de maison lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Harry entra, se dépoussiérant un peu. Il leva la tête, ses yeux verts se concentrant sur Blaise, et sourit à son ami.

«Comment c'était l'Italie?"

"Comme d'habitude, mais toujours agréable. Comment se fait-il que tu sois en visite ici aussi ouvertement?"

"Potter! Blaise!" Draco quasiment courut dans le hall d'entrée, s'arrêtant devant eux. "Potter, je ne pense pas que tu devrais être ici maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'une humeur massacrante et peu importe l'entente tordue que tu pourrais avoir avec Elvis, ça ne va certainement pas pour te sauver en ce moment."

«D'humeur massacrante?" Les yeux d'Harry rétréci. "Qui est avec lui?"

«Potter, tu ne vas pas l'aller voir n'est-ce pas?"

"Réponds à la question, Draco."

«Mon père et Severus."

"Où?"

"Le Hall."

Harry décolla, marchant avec la même vitesse que Draco quand il était arrivé. Il était manifestement un homme en mission, et rien n'était sur le point de l'arrêter.

«Ravi de te voir aussi Draco, mon Noël était merveilleux, merci de demander," Blaise d'une voix traînante, se dirigeant vers le salon.

"Oh voyons, Blaise, ne sois pas comme ça." Draco suivit son ami, et referma la porte une fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Blaise se contenta de grogner alors qu'il s'installait dans le canapé. "Donc tu sais pour lui? Depuis combien de temps?"

"Une semaine, au moment de sa dernière visite. C'était tout à fait une rencontre fortuite." Puis, se tournant vers Blaise pour le fusiller du regard: «Tu ne me l'as jamais dit!"

"Bien sûr que non, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru." Hey, Draco savais-tu qu'Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont plus en train de s'entre-tuer ? Et en plus, ils sont partenaires de baise? "Blaise secoua sa tête. « Oui, ce serait passé sans problème."

"Quoi? Potter ne baise pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il baise Elvis, mec."

Blaise le regarda fixement avec incrédulité avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

"Draco, bien sûr ils baisent. Sinon, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêterait d'essayer de le tuer ? Seigneur Elvis est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Merlin, ce que tu es lent."

"Non ..."

"Si Draco. Pour quelle autre raison tout le monde aurait tellement peur de lui? Écoute, allons au Hall et je vais te montrer." Blaise se leva et attrapa le bras de Draco, l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Harry ouvrit les portes du hall et se dirigea à l'intérieur, interrompant efficacement l'accès de colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Dehors!" il ordonna, inébranlablement au trône devant lui. Severus et Lucius se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur seigneur, et partirent rapidement. Harry ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher et atteignit le trône au moment où les portes se fermèrent. Il monta les marches et s'arrêta devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis de déplaça pour poser un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour l'encadrer. Il posa ses mains en coupe sur le visage de Tom alors que le glamour tombait, laissant Harry regarder dans les yeux sombres.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est-il arrivé? Draco est sorti et m'a dit que je devrais partir pour me sauver?"

Les yeux de Tom brûlèrent un instant avant qu'il ne les ferme. Soupirant, il se pencha en arrière sur son trône, laissant échapper un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, les focalisant sur l'adolescent chevauchant ses genoux.

«Dolohov."

Harry ronronnait. "Il n'est pas très doué, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je me demande s'il avait quoique ce soit à m'offrir au départ, ou si j'étais simplement désespéré de réunir des disciples quand je l'ai marqué."

Harry eut un petit rire alors qu'il se penchait, appuyant ses lèvres sur celles de Tom.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire!"

Harry gémit alors qu'une nouvelle voix éclata dans la salle, il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom en attendant pour ce qu'il était sûr de suivre.

«D'abord tu m'amènes à croire que tu baises avec le Seigneur Elvis. Comme si ce n'était pas assez un choc là, le fait que tu sois gay et que tu te fasses quelqu'un de l'autre camp, tu avais oublié la partie qui disait que le Seigneur Elvis est le putain de Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

Harry bougea sa main pour couvrir celle de Tom, sachant que l'homme était sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour un Endoloris tant attendu. Il garda fermement sa main sur celle de Tom en relevant la tête et se retourna pour regarder Draco, qui se tenait dans le Hall de toute sa dignité outragée. Alors que les yeux d'Harry se déplacèrent vers Blaise, le garçon haussa simplement les épaules, d'un air totalement innocent.

"Draco, ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que peut-être tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils?" La voix d'Harry était plate alors qu'il regardait le blond.

La remarque rendit Draco confus. "Des conseils? Quels conseils?"

"Quand tu m'as dit que je devrais partir avant que Voldemort ne me tue. N'as-tu jamais pensé que lorsque tu as fait irruption dans cette pièce, c'est sans doute que tu devrais sauver ta propre vie et ne pas interrompre ce qui était sûr le point d'être une soirée très prometteuse?"

"Prometteuse ...» Draco s'arrêta et rougit en se rendant compte de la façon dont ils étaient positionnés. Maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, il se demandait comment il avait pu rater la posture suggestive. Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un aurait remarqué qu'Harry Potter était à cheval sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. «Je ... je ..."

Harry soupira. "Blaise, emmène-le hors de la salle avant que je le fasse moi-même. Je peux te garantir que ma façon ne sera pas agréable ou indolore."

Blaise sourit un peu en tirant son ami de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

"Eh bien, cela résout notre petit problème."

«Quel problème?" Demanda Harry, se tournant vers Tom à nouveau.

"Ben, qu'on lui dise qui je suis ou non. Cela semble avoir été résolu."

Harry s'effondra en avant. «Eh bien, au moins il était seulement offensé parce que je ne le lui avais pas dit." Roulant des yeux, il ajouta: «Au moins, il n'a pas agi subitement de façon serviable ou n'a pas essayé de me tuer. J'en ai assez avec tes autres Mangemorts, merci beaucoup, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu gérer cela également avec Draco ».

Tom fredonnait, amusé, avant de répondre. "Quelque chose que tu as dit a attiré mon attention ..."

"Qu'ai-je dit?"

"Il semble que tu ais laissé entendre qu'il ait interrompu ce qui était sûr le point d'être une soirée très prometteuse?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit quand les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur ses joues, l'attirant dans un baiser féroce.

«Il a raison tu sais, tu es fou," fit remarquer Blaise à Draco une fois à l'extérieur de la salle.

"Je ... n'avais pas pensé…," admit le blond, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

"C'était, je pense, évident. Qui sain d'esprit défonce la porte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu devrais être heureux que Harry l'ait empêché de te maudire."

"C'est vrai?" La tête de Draco se releva brusquement pour regarder Blaise, qui roula des yeux simplement.

« Il a attrapé la main de notre Seigneur, alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette. Honnêtement, comment as-tu survécu à Poudlard cinq ans si tu es si lent?"

La réponse indignée de Draco fut coupé par un faible gémissement sortant de la salle.

«Nous devrions peut-être retourner dans le hall" dit Blaise, en saisissant le bras du blond sous le choc et en l'emmenant.

FIN


End file.
